


Caged Chrysanthemum

by HotChocolate_Shake48



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Human!Allura, One Shot, Possesive!Shiro, yandere shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 14:38:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotChocolate_Shake48/pseuds/HotChocolate_Shake48
Summary: Shiro is willing to do anything for Allura's safety..."she felt his hands reached her head, lips pressed against her forehead. '.... I can't. I can do that, princess...' deep down in his heart, he didn't want to know what he'll do the next time she was captured, or worse... he wen't haywire before, when he heard Allura scream from the other side of their communication device. he went back to being Champion that day.."





	Caged Chrysanthemum

Shiro is a natural guardian. When he spoke, everyone listens, and trusts every decision he's made that helped them move forward as a unit. wise, calm, level headed and bold, even after being captured by a secret organization that experimented him for sport, he still carried himself as an even tempered yet determined leader. and in the Underground Coliseum he was even known as Champion.

 _Champion_ , is what they used to call him. never in his life did he imagine he'd hate such a nickname so much. he was placed on a pedestal he never even asked for, and worst, destroyed many to earn such a blood-coated title. a blood thirsty monster that was used to save a friend turned chaotic counter part of himself he wish to keep hidden. a champion among mindless and unfortunate souls that he had to fight against to the death just to survive. just to seize another day in the hopes of coming home. just to earn the title _Champion_. 

there was only one person he would ever listen to, answer to, and would have her take lead of the group with no hesitation;

Allura

a beautiful name to a young woman who's intelligent, witty and strong as a leader. Born with silver hair and is the last remaining family member to survive the attack of the Altea foundation. She's seen as strong by everyone else, including himself, of course. but he still saw her as fragile, small, _delicate_ even. after experiencing the horrors of what the underground Coliseum done to any and everyone they've caught in the name of Zarkon, he couldn't even imagine what they would want with her, or nevertheless, what they'd _do_ to her. the one time that it happened, when she was captured and taken underground made Shiro want to vomit. the fact that he not only had to revisit the place that gave him nightmares, but to save one of the most important person in his life before any harm reached a single silver hair.

and they succeeded.

but this wasn't the last time his princess was in danger. again, him and his team nearly witnessed her complete obliteration of their HQ. fortunately, her and Coran survived the attack with minor injuries and everyone was relieved that they were safe.

but _Shiro_... Shiro was far, far from relieved...

_Twice.... Twice I've almost lost her..._

He smiled to hide his true feelings when they regrouped and reunited with her and Coran. he was hurting, weary, exhausted from the worry of loosing Allura _way more_ than the battle they've just had.

She needed to be safe.... safe from all this... safe from his nightmares that seem to surround them. from the demise that her family had. she had the strongest spiritual and scientific connection to the Lion's of Voltron, which made her valuable to Zarkon.

She didn't deserve it. she didn't deserve to have such a burden placed upon her. Allura never choose this life, but accepted it with poise and grace.

\----- 

 Allura was in her father's office, reading and re-reading one of her parent's studies and travels, reminiscing the memories of when her father would read about his adventures to her. She chuckled and sighed, one arm holding her cheek as she leaned on his desk, flipping through his drawings of the Crystals, the visions he had of the Lions, his traveling team.... her heart ached as she allowed a tear run down he cheek as she stared blankly at the last page that held a photo of her, her parents, his former team of explorers, and even the once family friend and now greatest threat and enemy, Zarkon. She even considered him an uncle, only second to Coran...

there was a knock at the door, causing Allura to flinch, snapping her back to the present. "Allura? Are you in there?" a familiar deep voice called out from the door. She quickly wiped her tears away, desperately trying to hide the fact that she was crying, like always. she felt that she had to be strong, for her Paladins, for her friends that grew to be her only family in a matter of a few months...

she clears her throat, "Yes, I'm here! You can come in if you'd like," she called out.

Shiro comes through the door, and see's Allura in her blue and pink gown and robe sitting in her study surrounded by papers, books, crystals, and all sorts of things her father left behind. "Thought I'd find you in here."

She smiled. "It's my favorite place in the world." she closed the book, bringing her attention to him with little enthusiasm she had left. "What can I help you with?"

Shiro closed the door, and started to walk towards her desk as his smile began to fade. "....You were crying again, weren't you?"

Allura blinked. "Wh-wha... no, no I wasn't-!"

Shrio walked on the other side of the desk, leaning against the edge arms crossed. "You're lying. the edges of your eyes are still red."

she gasped and started rubbing her eyes. "O-oh, that's just from all the dust in here. Allergies, you know? they can be such pests-"

He grabbed her wrists, stopping her from rubbing them. "You don't have to lie to me Allura."

Allura's smile faded, then looked down. "....how did you know?"

Shiro's mechanical hand reached for her cheek, still holding her wrist. "I've known from the beginning. You're good at hiding it from everyone else, but I've noticed ever since we've met," he says as he wiped a tear that escaped her eyes. "I've always noticed. You haven't had time to grieve over what's happened to you and Coran. Your family...." Allura turned away, wiping her tears away with her free hand that now couldn't stop.

"... I-I said I was fine..."

"..... It's okay, Allura," Shiro assured her with a soft tone in his voice. "It's okay to show me the vulnerable side of you."

more tears came as she began to sob, finally giving into her feelings. she leans into his embrace, fully crying against his chest as he wrap his arms around her. she felt helpless. she hated it, but was glad that she could share he feelings to someone other than Coran. Coran was very sympathetic and supportive of Allura since the incident; everyone that was important to Allura is just as important to him. but to her, he was still in a way a parental figure. sometimes it's best to not make him worry about her feelings when he's dealing with his own grief. she never wanted  _anyone_ to worry about her.

Shiro gasped at her sudden embrace. Then gently wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face into his chest, trying to hide her tears from him. this was the first time Shiro ever held her this way. even though she was grieving and being honest with him, she was in his arms. _All his_. "Allura...it's alright.... I'm here for you..." his metal arm pats her head as she holds onto him. if she were to look up, she'd see him smiling, trying hard to hide the urge to grin like a maniac.

".....Let me take lead from now on. You should take a few days off from this. All of this..."

Allura grabs Shiro's vest. "...I can't. I won't!!" she managed to plea. "I won't allow innocent people to suffer while I just stand by and do nothing!!"

of course. the whole reason why she'll never back down. She feels responsible for everything that's happened up to now. Shiro's embrace grew tight, smile faded. "You can't keep this up forever." Allura managed to look up from their embrace, "I can try!" she stated. her eyes were filled with tears, making them glossy and more beautiful then ever in the dim light to the study. She was so cute. _what a childlike statement to make,_ he thought. _She needs to be protected. I won't have her in danger. In the hands of Zarkon or..._ A part of his consciousness gnawed at him. a part of him that grew in the Underground. without realizing it, he lowered his head and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"...Shiro?"

He didn't answer. instead he placed his head on her shoulder. he felt _it_ creep up from deep within him. the part of him that thirst for blood. why? why now during the only alone time he has with Allura. why suddenly he has interest in her??

"...my princess..." he mumbles, low and almost menacingly.

Allura blinked a few times. _Princess...?_ "Sh-Shiro, what was... what do you mean by-"

His head lifts up and looked deep into her sapphire eyes. "Stay here, with me..." he says, his breath uneven to how close they are. his eyes were deep and dark. they held a look of yearning and _hunger_... "Let me protect you from everything..... from everyone... from _me_...."

"I don't understand... what are you on about-" before she knew it, she passed out after hearing a thud sound.

\---

Allura felt a lot of pain at the back of her head. _what... what happened??_ she groaned as she brought her hand to her head, checking if she had any bleeding. _did I fall... or faint...??_

she opened her eyes, her gaze met with nothing but darkness. She blinked several times making sure that her eyes are indeed open. _did i go blind too??!!_ No... no her vision became clear, her eyes began to adjust to the darkness reveling that she was... somewhere.... somewhere underground... somewhere where the walls are made of stone, along with metal bars surrounding her. She felt panicked, but kept calm, if you could say that. _Where am I-!!!_ , she gasped at the sudden realization of what could be going on. _Zarkon!!!_ but how?! how did he find them?! and where is everyone else-!! Allura had to escape somehow, she began to inspect the place she was imprisoned with little sight she had.

You'd expect the floor was hard and cold like the walls surrounding her, but... the floor beneath her was surprisingly cushioned? she felt around, feeling the padded floor up until it ended at the edge of the cage, her hands feeling the cold floor outside her prison. she looked up and saw that there was tapestry surrounding the outside of her prison. this doesn't seem like the kind of thing Zarkon would do... _especially_ for his sworn enemies. she inspected the rest of her cage and found pillows, soft small objects in different shapes and... lion plushies...??? there's even a small table that's bolted to the floor. _so much for using it as a weapon..._ the prison wasn't quite roomy space wise, but enough for her to sit up straight, and lie down a few feet away from the table. Allura leaned against the bars totally puzzled and confused. _what the hell is going on?!!_  

_this is defiantly not the work of Zarkon or his men..._

_this.... this is something else entirely..._

She heard the door unlock, a bright light reveling a silhouette she couldn't make out to be. she shielded her eyes from the light, it's sting bringing the headache back. "glad to see you're up, princess," a familiar deep voice greeted her. when the light faded with the click of the door, she squint at the person before her in now a dim lit room by fake candle lighs. 

"Shiro?!"

He walked in with a tray of what seem to be tea and cookies, smiling at her. he sat the tray down on the side of the desk nearest to the door.

"What happened?? W-where are we, and where are the others-?!" she began to ask frantically. she was scared and confused and wondering why he was so relaxed. Shiro smiled. "Everyone's fine. I told them that you weren't feeling well and needed rest for a little while."

"A rest?!"

"yep." he knelt down to her. "I convinced Coran that I'd keep an eye on you while you rest."

_...no, it can't be...!!_

"Shiro...... _you_ put me in here?!"

His smile began to fade a little. "Princess-"

"Don't ' _princess_ ' me!! what's the meaning of this?!!"

he sighs. "I knew you'll be mad. Allura-"

"let me out of here! I need to be out there with you! with everyone!! I can't be stuck here-"

"I don't want you to get hurt again."

" _To hell with that!!_ I refuse to stand by, and watch you all risk your lives-!!"

she fell silent, her gaze stared into Shiro's steely black eyes. they were cold and unmoving, though he still held a gentle expression like the ordinary Shiro Allura knew... not her Black Paladin...

"I'm sorry," Shiro said, his expression now stern. "You need to be protected, not out in the battlefield. I know full well that you are capable of fighting and taking care of yourself..." he stood up turning away from her, hand covering his face. "....but I can't _bear_ to see you out there. these feelings.... these _urges_... everything is telling me to keep you safe, no matter what it takes..."

"So you lock me up?! _that's_ your big idea?!!"

Shiro pauses, then turn to look at her. ".....I knew no matter what I say, or how I try and convince you, you won't change your mind. I never want to loose you. this may be extreme, but it was the only way I could have you.... _safe_."

"The other's will wonder..."

"I've got it covered."

"Coran would never..."

" _I told you I've got it covered!!_ "

Allura gasped. she never heard him raise his voice. Never at her. Shiro stepped back, shocked at his own outburst.

"I'm so sorry!! I didn't mean to snap at you like that. It's just..." Shiro paused. _what's wrong with me..._

there was a long silence between them. Allura then thought of what happened in her father's study.

"Shiro... you called me you're princess..."

Shiro froze. ".... yes. yes I did..."

"Then please..." she leans onto the bars, her hands held onto the steel pipes. "...listen to your princess. let me go... let me be out there with our family... we won't loose each other ever again just..." her fists tightens in the iron. " _just please..._ "

she felt his hands reached her head, lips pressed against her forehead. ".... I can't. I can do that, princess..." deep down in his heart, he didn't want to know what he'll do the next time she was captured, or worse... he wen't haywire before, when he heard Allura scream from the other side of their communication device. he went back to being _Champion_ that day. only in the end he realize that she was alive, the fact that he resorted back tho being that _monster_... that part of him fought for her, killed for her, shed blood once again _all for her_... he nearly lost her twice, and he nearly lost himself once more.

"Why?" Allura cried. "Why are you doing this?..."

Shiro held her face, giving her a light kiss on her lips. "one day you'll understand that I did all of this for you."

No matter what it takes. he was going to protect his princess. from Zarkon, from the burden placed upon her, from the  _Champion._

 

from everything.

**Author's Note:**

> There's a Part Two: [The Champion's Princess](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11918250)


End file.
